Four and Six
by BeatriceMelarkHolmesEaton
Summary: My alternate ending to Allegiant. The real ending crushed me, so I wrote a new one. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Tobias

_We walk through the abandoned security checkpoint without stopping. On the other side, I see Cara. The side of her face is badly bruised, and there is a bandage on her head, but that_'s_ not what concerns me. What concerns me is the look on her face._

"What happened?" I say

She just lowers her head and shakes it.

"Where's Tris? All she does is open her mouth a few times, trying to find the right words. Christina grabs Cara's forearm so hard her knuckles turn white.

"Where is Tris?" She says slowly.

"Tris went into the Weapons Lab instead of Caleb." She takes a deep breath and continues. "She got passed the death serum but, um, she was shot. Multiple times." My eyes well up with tears and it becomes hard to speak "Is she.. Um.."I choke on each word.

"Dead?" Cara says. "No but she is in the hospital in critical condition." She starts to say something else but I don't hear it because I start running towards the hospital. All of my thoughts are focused on Tris. After what seems like forever I reach the hospital. I burst through the doors and walk to the reception desk.

"Name." the nurse says, sounding bored.

"Tobias." I say eager to see my Tris.

"Who are you looking for?" the nurse says looking writing on a piece of paper .

"Tris Prior." I almost shout. She looks at me with pity as if she knows Tris is going to die. Her voice softens when she speaks

"She is in room 8306." She hands me a piece of paper that gives me permission to go in. I walk through the seemingly endless halls when I finally find the room that Tris is in. I linger outside the door not sure if i want to see my girlfriend with multiple gun shot wounds. Then I think of her smile and that in itself is enough motivation to push open the door. The first thing I see is her blond hair and blue eyes. I walk to her bed side and sit in a chair. I grab her icy hand in mind and try to warm it. Then a doctor walks in and says,

"Are you allowed to be here?" I hold up the paper that the nurse gave me. The doctor then walks over to Tris's other side.

"Okay, um, Tobias is it?" I nod. "Okay Tobias, Tris got shot by her ribs and at the bottom of her spine." he says getting straight to the point.

"Do we know who shot her?" I say. My voice catches at the end of the sentence.

"Yes, I believe it was David." I imagine shooting David the way he shot Tris. "So right now Tris is heavily sedated, but she should wake up soon." He smile a little and walks out. I turn my attention back to Tris. I push her hair out of her face.

"Tris. Please don't die on me. You wouldn't leave me all alone would you?" I feel tears start to pool in my eyes. Then very lightly I feel Tris's hand tighten. I look up at her face and see her eyelids twitch a little. I sit up straighter hoping her eyes will open. Then as if reading my mind Tris's eyes flutter open. She looks around as if alarmed by her surroundings. Then she notices her hand in mine, and looks up at me. The tears that have been forming finally spill over. Tris smiles and wraps her arms around my neck. I hear her start to cry as well. She pulls back then leans in to kiss me. It's a relief to feel her lips against mine when five minutes ago I wasn't sure if she was going to live or not. She pulls back first and puts her hands on my face and kisses me again. Then Christina walks in and screams.

"Tris!" she runs over to Tris and despite her injures wraps her in a tight hug.

"Christina, I love you, but you are really hurting me." Christina lets go and wipes her eyes.

"Sorry, just exited. I'm gonna go tell the others." she says walking out. Once the door closes I look back to Tris, she smiling the brightest smile I have ever seen.

"Tobias," she says her smile then falls from her face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I say taking her hands in mine.

"For being stupid. I mean I was just trying to help Caleb." she tops talking because she starts crying.

"Shh. You did nothing wrong. You were just trying to save your brother. I get it." She looks at me with her beautiful bright blue eyes. "I'm not mad." she looks down at our intertwined hands.

"Caleb died." She says plainly. She starts to cry again so I sit on the edge of her bed and hold her tightly as she sobs. Even when she calms down she stays in the same position, with her head pressed up against my chest. "He came in after me to try and help, but David shot him in the head and…" she's cut by another round of sobs. Then Christina walks in with Cara, Mathew, and Zoe. Christina starts to walk out when I motion for her to come in. She comes in slowly. Tris looks up and see's her friends. She sniffs and wipes her eyes. Then all of her friends walk over to her bed and hug her carefully, not wanting to hurt her.

"You know you are extremely lucky that you woke up." Cara says "Given where the bullets hit." Everyone looks at Cara. She still acts like an Erudite. "I don't see whats wrong with pointing out the obvious." she says. We all laugh. Then we just talk and talk, until everyone gets tired and goes of to bed. When I get up to leave Tris grabs my hand and pulls me back to her.

"Please don't go." she says staring at me. I go back to the chair I was on. "Thank you." she says.

"I don't what I would have done of you hadn't woken up." I say. She leans in and kisses me. When I pull back she's smiling.

"I love you." she says boldly.

"I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Holla! Okay so here is chapter two obviously… Anyway ****enjoy! Team Fourtris!**

Tris

Two week after the accident Tobias comes to help me walk. It is slow and painful at first but then it gets easier. Now me Tobias walk through the Atrium hand in hand. Just like we did the day he left.

"So Tris." he says. "Where do we want to go? I mean know you want to stay here." he's got a point, but where would we go? I guess we could go to the Hancock Building but that is so close to the Abnegation sector. So close to where Will died. Where my parents died.

"I don't know. I'll think about it." I admit. Did he just say what I though he said? "Tobias?" he looks at me with his eyebrows raised. "Did you just say we?" he smiles.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice." he says. Now its my turn to smile.

"Yeah I wouldn't notice living with you." I roll my eyes. All he does is laugh and pull me closer, making me wince a little.

"Oh I'm sorry." I lean my head into his shoulder and he kisses me. Then we just walk and talk about apartments, about living together. When we leave the Atrium we run into Cara and Peter. I see Peter looking amazed at his surroundings. It confuses me because hasn't he been here before?

"What happened to him?" I whisper to Tobias. He smiles a little and whispers back. "He drank some memory serum. Poor clueless idiot." I smile a little and realize "Wait he doesn't remember the Factions or anything?" Tobias nods. Peter extends his hand to me and says, "Hi I'm Peter." I shake his hand twice

"Tris." I say. He pulls his hand back.

"Nice to meet you." he says. My eyes widen in shock. "I thought he would never say that to me." I whisper to Tobias. Tobias laughs and kisses me. I hear foot steps behind me and turn around. I see Christina making her toward me

"He lovebirds." she says putting her hand on my shoulder. "Tobias, mind if I steal your girlfriend? I haven't talked to her in like two hours."

"And Lord knows how much you like to talk." I say goodbye to Tobias and go with Christina wherever she wants to take me.

"Dude it is weird seeing Peter like that. He even called me pretty on the drive home." she stares at me with mock horror.

"Yeah, he said it was nice to meet me." I say walking into the dormitory.

"Really?" Christina says following me. "I thought he would say something like 'Hey I hate you, jump into the chasm'" I laugh and and slowly sit down on my bed. The movement hurts my back where I was shot.

"You okay?" Christina asks helping me down. I nod. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Okay so when you were re-learning to walk, I had like no friends to hang out with. So me and Mathew started to talk and stuff. And a couple of hour ago he said he like me! Ah!" I smile and try to imagine Mathew and Christina together.

"I'm so happy for you." I say smiling wider.

"I know. What if I became his girlfriend?" she says looking a little upset.

"How would that be bad?" I say.

"I'm on the list to go back to Chicago."

"When?" I ask.

"Two days." she says looking down at her hands. I wonder what list me and Tobias are on. I try to think of something to say.

"Well if I were you, I would go make my move while I still can." Christina looks up at me and smiles.

"You know for someone you just became interested in boys, good advice." she gets up, hugs me, and leaves the room. A little while later Tobias enters the room and sits next to me. He wraps his arm around my waist, I lean into him letting his strong body support my small one. My thoughts wander to my brother. The last thing I remember of him is right before I lost conciseness. I don't why he decided to come in, and I may never know. I feel tears start to pool behind my eyes threatening to spill over.

"Hey, Tris. You okay?" I shake my head.

"No." I say plainly. Then I can't hold the tears anymore. Tobias gently pulls me closer to him. I bury my face in his chest and silently cry. Tobias rubs my back, trying to calm me down.

"I'm sorry." I say when I pull myself together.

"Don't be. You've been through alot. You have the right to cry." I laugh a little and wipe my eyes. I'm so glad Tobias has been here. I would be a huge mess if he wasn't. Well I am still a mess, but I would be a bigger mess. I yawn and lean against Tobias again.

"I'll let you get some sleep." he makes a motion to leave but I grab his hand. He sits on the bed across from mine and rubs my hand until I fall into a dream filled sleep.

XXX

_I stand in front of David. His gun pointing at my stomach. He shoots and I feel the pain spread across my body like a wild fire. I fall to the ground right as Caleb comes in, gets shot, and dies. Again and Again. _I dart up in bed, a scream trying to get of my mouth. My breathing sounds heavy as I try to slow my heart rate unsuccessfully._  
_

"Tris?" Tobias says in the bed next to me. "Why are you up?" his voice is heavy with sleep.

"Just a bad dream. Go back to sleep." of course he doesn't listen. He gets up and sits next to me. I grab his arm and look at his watch. Its three in the morning. I sigh.

"What?" Tobias says. "Don't want to pull an all nighter?" I roll my eyes at him. I lay back down using Tobias's arm as a pillow. He brushes my hair out of my face. I have always found it soothing when people touch my hair, so I relax quickly. He stays with me until I fall asleep.

**A/N And that my friends is the end of chapter two. TADA! The next chapter will be them going back to Chicago, and the next will be the ****epilogue! :( Anyway merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N So here is the third chapter! Thank you to anyone who reviewed I really appreciate it! So ****review! Please send me ideas for the epilogue. Such as, how far into the future, how many kids, the kids names, so on. Thank you and enjoy! How do you like Christina and Mathew? I might add a little more of them in this chapter :)**

**Tris**

When I wake up, Tobias is gone. I turn on my side and wonder if its worth it to get up. While I'm thinking, Christina and Cara wake up. Cara has been working alot with the other scientists here. They obviously worship her. Christina walks over to Tobias's bed right across from mine and sits down.

"So Tris, hows life been treating you?" she asks. I glare at her.

"Not very good. How about you?" I see her smile a little. She looks up to make sure everyone is asleep. She starts to say something when she realizes Cara is still here. When she leaves Christina suddenly gets giddy.

"Okay so life's been dandy. Mathew and I were like walking and taking when we stopped, and he kissed me!" I remember her telling me this same thing but with Will. And there was still factions, my family was still alive. I try to smile but the memory overpowers me. I get up to get to breakfast. Christina follows me, with a little skip in her step. We leave the we both grab muffins and leave the dorm. We run into Zeke on the way out.

"Hey guys. They're, um, unplugging him at two." he doesn't need to tell us who. I nod and keep walking. Christina see's Mathew at the end of the hall. Her smile grows wider.

"I'll see you later Tris." she says not really paying attention. Mathew then spots Christina, and waves her over. She laughs lightly and runs over to him. The collide in an embrace and kiss. I smile to myself and keep walking. I go to the water sculpture and sit down. I try to think about going back to Chicago. No matter where I live, some memories will haunt me. Good and Bad. After a while Tobias comes and joins me. I lean my head into his shoulder and he wraps his arm around my small waist.

"Did you hear about Uriah?" he says. I nod. "Oh by the way, I got us on the list to go back to Chicago. We're leaving tomorrow." I find little relief in leaving.

"Where are we going to live?" Tobias shrugs,

"I think they're letting people stay in the Abnegation houses until they find somewhere live. I already got us an apartment in the Hancock building." he nudges me lightly. It coaxes a small smile out of me. Out of the corner of my eye I see Mathew and Christina walking hand in hand to the laboratories.

"I never saw that coming." Tobias says looking at the new couple.

"Me neither." I'm glad Christina met Mathew. I don't want her mourning Will anymore. Tobias and I sit there for a while, then to soon my watch reads one fifty five. I stand up and Tobias grabs my hand. We make our way to Uriah's hospital room. I see him on his bed and I can imagine his smile. Him with Marlene and Lynn. Christina comes in a minute later without Mathew and stands next me. More people slowly trickle in. Hana and Zeke clutch Uriah's lifeless hands. I can see tears shine in Hana's eyes. The doctor writes something on a clip board, flips some switches. Then the steady heartbeat that was showing on screens changes into a long blank line. I feel tears touch my cheeks. Tobias pulls me closer to his side.

"Come one." I say. "Let's go." Tobias leads me out of the room. Soon my tears leave, and I am just heartbroken.

"Hey." Tobias lifts up my chin and looks at me with dark blue eyes. "It'll be okay. I promise." I go up on my tiptoes and kiss him. I try to believe what he said but it's hard to when so many of my friends have died. I realize that I haven't had lunch yet. Tobias and I walk to the cafeteria to get something. We just grab sandwiches and eat in silence until Tobias talks.

"So, are you excited to leave here?"

"Yeah, I guess. I am excited to live with you though." he smiles and says, "Me too." Then we hear that they're doing a drill. So I close the windows and sit next to Tobias again. It's only us and a scientist. She puts her head on the table and covers her ears with her hands to block out the sirens. I just lean into Tobias and close my eyes. After a while the sirens cease, and silence fills my ears. The scientist quickly gets up and leaves the room. Tobias and I linger not knowing where to go. Eventually two people come in, and have aloud conversation. So we leave. We see Peter walking around the building, just being Peter I guess.

"Hey guys." Peter says walking towards us.

"Hi." I say. He waves and walks along. I roll my eyes

"That is weird." I say. Tobias smiles and leads me to the dormitory. We both sit on my bed and talk more about apartments.

"I want to live on a lower level." Tobias says fiddling with my hair. I don't want to. We will be so close to the road and loud noises. I would rather live higher up. But I know he would hate that so I just nod.

"Okay we can live on a low level." he pumps his fist in the air.

"Yes! Tobias one, Tris zero." I laugh.

"Fine I want to live higher." Tobias smiles and pulls me closer.

"As long as I am with you, I don't care where I am." he leans in and kisses me. When he pulls back I smile and ruffle his hair. "Thank you." I say. He flattens his hair.

"You are very welcome." he kisses me again and goes to his bed. When he lays down we look into each others eyes. He grabs my hand and mouths 'I love you' I'm about to say something when others walk in and start getting ready for bed. He kisses my hand and closes his eyes. Someone turns the lights off a minute later, so I try and sleep.

**A/N So that is chapter three. I will probably not post anything from now until Christmas :( So please send me suggestions for chapter FOUR haha. Anywho the next chapter will probably be the last. Review please I really appreciate it, and if I like you suggestion you will be my Homie of the day! So feel free and suggest!**


	4. AN HELP!

**Hey ya'll so I'm so so so sorry this is not a story. I am having SERIOUS writers block, I literately have no idea how to add on to this chapter. So pleeeeeease help me! PM me or ****review again I am so so so so so so sorry. Anyone who reviews or PMs will get a shout out. Please help me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm so so so so so sorry I haven't updated in like forever! Forgive me please! Okay a few people asked me to make Tris pregnant and I don't want to go into that crap. So I will do this chapter then make an ****epilogue. Enjoy!**

**Tobias**

I open eyes and see Tris still asleep. Some people are awake and some are not. Most of the people that are going to Chicago are awake. Tris and I are leaving at noon. It's nine now, so I wake her up. I rub my hand up and down her arm. She tenses a little. Her eyes flutter open, and I see the bright blue that I just love.

"Morning." I say smiling.

"Already?" she whines. I nod and she sits up. Her hair is sticking out all around her head. She swings her legs over the edge of her bed, and stands up. I smile and go to grab us breakfast. I grab two pieces of toast, turn around and see that Tris is right behind me. I hand her her piece of toast, and she smiles and kisses me. Then I see Christina hop over to Tris. She grabs Tris's arm making her wince a little

"Can I talk to you?" Christina says. Tris rolls her eyes but goes with her anyway. I watch Tris walk away with Christina and thank God that she is still alive. I see Christina telling some story moving her arms around. I walk over to bed and pull out the small suitcase I got from Dauntless headquarters. I pull out a plain black t-shirt and a pair of jeans, and go to the bathroom to get dressed. When I come out Tris is sitting on her bed trying to un-tangle her hair. I sit down in front of her grabbing her hand.

"We are scheduled to leave at noon. You might want to be ready at around eleven. Just to be on the safe side." she nods.

"Okay. Thank you." she squeezes my hand. "I am kinda excited to see Chicago again. I mean there is a ton of bad memories, but there a lot of good as well."

"And many more to come." I say. She smiles and kisses me. I get up and leave the crowded room. On my way out I run in to Mathew and Zoe. They don't seem to notice though. Mathew looks as if he is arguing with Zoe. I don't hear what they are saying but I think Mathew is trying to persuade Zoe. Zoe just keeps rolling her eyes. Then they turn around the corner and I can't see them anymore. I walk to the water sculptor and stare at it. Since today will be the last day I want to see everything again. I turn around and hear a couple people talking about Nita maybe becoming eligible for parole. Then I remember I am still on parole. I have to get something from Angela that gives me permission to leave. I turn on my heel and go down the hall that Angela office is. When I reach the door I knock twice before entering. She looks around her computer and sees my face.

"Tobias! So I hear you and some others are going to Chicago." I nod and come in.

"Yeah I am. So I need that thingy that lets me go." I see a flash of thought on her face, then she remembers.

"Oh. Okay, one sec." she digs around in a drawer before she pulls out a piece of yellow paper. I see her write my name on a dotted slot, then she signs her name at the bottom.

"Here you go." Angela says handing me the paper. "Just remember to give this to the security guards up front."

"Thank you." I walk out putting the paper in my pocket. I make my way through the halls and finally find the lobby where I see Tris alone on one of the few chairs. She is unknowingly bitting her nails. I walk over to her chair and sit down next her.

"Hi." she says leaning on my shoulder. "Where did you go?" she asks. She looks up at me with her big blue eyes.

"Angela's office." she seems to know why I went so we drop the subject.

"What time is it?" Tris says. I shrug. She rolls her eyes and picks up my arm that has my watch on it.

"Eleven-thirty." I say. Tris moans and closes her eyes.

"Wake me up when we have to go." I see a group of people that includes, Christina, Cara, Mathew, and few other people Tris and I know.

"Tris that would be now." I say. I get up then giver my hand to help her up. She holds her back where she was shot as she slowly stands up. When she is finally all the way up, we walk forward to catch up with the rest of the group. Tris stays clinging to my side, so I let go of her hand and wrap my arm around her waist. We finally catch up with everyone right as they get to the security check point. First Christina walks through the small scanner, then Cara. The number of people in front of slowly diminishes, and soon only Tris and Mathew are in front of me. When Tris goes trough I am the only one left.

"Sir, please go through now." one of the guards impatiently says. I slowly step through the small opening. The walls spin around me then beep. I walk out and release a breath I didn't know I was holding. Tris grabs my hand again and squeezes it reassuringly. Right before we leave the building I show my paper to one of the security guards. He says nothing, just nods. We walk through a huge parking lot until one of the scientists who volunteered to drive us finds a van big enough for our group. We all get in Tris sitting in the front due to her injures, I sit right behind her. When all of us are in the driver puts the key into the hole and we drive to Chicago.

**A/N Again I am so sorry for taking forever! Anyway the next chapter is the epilogue so tell me your ideas on, how far into the future, how many kids, the kids names, and anything else you can thing of. Any suggestions I like I will give them a shootout. Even guest, but if you are a guest make up a user name so I can shout you out! Review on! **


	6. Chapter 6 Epilouge

**A/N Hey ya'll I'm sad to say this is the last chapter :-( I have had a lot of fun writing it. Anyway I would like to thank, cityofdauntless123, and Karategirl537 for submitting ideas. Thank you! Enjoy! Happy New Year!**

Tris

I sit on the floor holding Natalie's hands helping her walk across the room. She falls over again but her stubbornness pulls her back up. Tobias says she gets it from me, he couldn't be more right. When she finally makes it all the way across the room without me helping her I pick her up and carry her to the couch. I sit Natalie on my lap facing me and lightly bounce my legs up and down making her small body shake. She laughs and try's to roll of my legs. She wiggles her way onto the floor when Tobias walks in the door. He looks agitated and I am about to ask why, when I see Alec behind him saying something.

"But mom said I could." Alec says coming through the door.

"I don't care what mom said you are only ten give it a rest." Tobias rolls his eyes and sits down next to me. Right next to him Natalie is walking holding on to the couch, so he picks her up and puts her in his lap.

"So what are you guys arguing about?" I ask looking at Alec.

"Dad says I am not allowed to get a tattoo." he stares back at me hoping I will join his side.

"Well dad is right. I said you can get one when you are sixteen." Alec stutters then marches of to his room and slams the door. Tobias leans his head on the back wall and says, "He argued about that the whole way home."

"Yeah life sucks doesn't it?" I say. Tobias laughs then Natalie starts to cry so Tobias takes her to the kitchen and sits her on a cabinet. he reaches into the fridge and pulls out her bottle. He hands it to her and she stops whining immediately. I hear a knock at the door so I get up off the couch and make my way to the door. When I answer it Christina is there holding her five year old daughters hand.

"Hey Tris, ready to go?"

"Yeah." I say.

"Hey Christina." Tobias says from the kitchen.

"Hey Tobias. Oh, um Mathew had to go do something so can you watch Arianna?" she asks pointing toward her daughter. Tobias sighs.

"Oh crap. More children?" Christina and I laugh.

"Please." Christina says. Tobias nods and picks up Arianna.

"You guys have fun." he says. I close the door behind me and Christina and I walk toward Millennium Park. After we got back from the Bureau, me and Tobias moved into the second level of the Hancock Building. We got married two years later, and had Alec two years after that. By the time we reach Millennium Park, the sun is slowly making it's way below the horizon. We usually try to walk and walk every week or so.

"So what does Mathew have to do today?" I ask.

"Oh, he's going to the old Erudite headquarters to help some of the other scientists with something." Christina shrugs and keeps walking. By the time the sun is gone, Christina and I head back to the apartments. We live in the same building but three floors apart. When I finally get to my door I hear someone talking. I unlock the door and see Alec talking to Tobias about the whole tattoo thing again.

"I'm home." I say when I walk in.

"Thank God." Tobias says getting of the couch.

"Wheres Arianna?" Christina asks. Tobias points to the chair Arianna is asleep in. Christina laughs and goes to pick up her daughter. When she picks her up, Arianna puts her face into the crook of Christina neck and falls back asleep.

"Bye guys." Christina says quitely leaving the room. I close the door behind her, and look at Alec.

"Okay bed time. Brush your teeth and get dressed please." Alec grunts and goes to get ready for bed. From his room he says,

"Night mom! Night dad!"

"Good night Alec." Tobias says. Alec closes his door and shuts off his light. I sit on the couch and Tobias follows me.

"Where's Natalie?" I ask.

"In her room. She threw a tantrum then crashed a little after you left." I nod and rest my head on Tobias's shoulder.

"Thank you for helping with her." I say closing my eyes.

"No problem." he says. He starts rubbing my back soothingly. I shrift my body a little bit, into a more comfortable position and fall asleep.

(Next Morning.)

When I wake up I am in my bed. I vaguely remember Tobias carrying me here. He's gone, but I bet he is in the living room. I make my way out of bed and go to the bathroom. I open one of my cabinets and pull out my small hair brush and drag it through my hair. When I got back I let it grow out more its now a few inches below my shoulders. I braid it straight down and tie it off with a black hair tie that was around my wrist. I get dressed and leave my bedroom. I walk into Natalie's room and see that she is not in her crib. I walk into the living room and see Natalie asleep with her head on Tobias's chest.

"Hey." Tobias says when I walk in. I sit down next to him and pick Natalie up. She wakes up a little and stares at me with her small dark blue eyes. I bounce her playfully a little bit. She laughs and starts bouncing her own. I put her feet on the floor and Tobias takes her hands. He starts walking her back and forth. I smile and lean up against Tobias. Before Alec was born, Tobias said he was afraid he would not be a could father. I think he was actually afraid of turning into the man his father was.

"Are we doing anything today?" Tobias asks me.

"Well Alec has to go to school, and I think thats it." Tobias nods and stands up with Natalie. He spins her round making her giggle.

"Dada!" Natalie says.

"Told you she like me more." Tobias says with a knowing look.

"Well Alec likes me more." I say with the same expression. Tobias quirks his eyebrows. "Okay prove it." he says. Then as if on que, Alec walks in.

"Alec who's your favorite parent." I say without looking at him.

"It depends. Why do you want to know?" Alec says looking cautious.

"I just want to prove something. Tell us honestly." I tell him

"Then mom." Alec says as he walks to the kitchen. I laugh.

"Okay." Tobias says. "You were right." I smirk then follow Alec to the kitchen. I ruffle his light blonde hair. He has my eyes and hair, and Natalie has Tobias's eyes and hair. I kiss his forehead.

"Eat fast. You have school soon. You don't want to be late." he nods and pours himself a bowl of cereal. He sits down at our table and try's to eat as quickly as possible.

"Did you have any homework?" I ask Alec as he eats he nods and points to his backpack. "Did you finish it?" I say. He nods again and finishes his breakfast. He puts his bowl in the sink and goes to get dressed.

"Are you coming with me to drop him off?" I ask, picking up Natalie.

"No. I have to go to work early today. Speaking of, I need to go get ready." He kisses me softly. "Love you."

"Love you too." I say. Alec walks out of his room.

"Ready." he says. We walk out the door and out of the apartment. We get into the car I own. It's almost identical to the one Susan and Robert Blacks father owned. While Alec is getting into the car I put Natalie in her car seat in the back. I get into the drivers seat and drive to the school building. On the way to the school we pass the old sidewalk where Caleb and I used to play our hopping game. The sidewalk has been fixed so now there are no more cracks. I feel tears start to well up in my eyes and one or two fall.

"Mom? Are you all right?" Alec asks from the back. "Why are you crying?" I wipe my eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just… Nothing." Alec starts to say something else but we pull up to the school so pops out of the car.

"Love you mommy." he says.

"Love you too. Have fun." I say.

"Not likely." he says. I laugh and drive away. On the way home I try not to look at the sidewalk or more emotions could come, and they won't stop. Even more then ten years after my brothers death, I still miss him. As well as all of my other late friends and family. Though the emotion may hurt, I can still go on. Still have fun and still love.

**A/N And that my friends is it! Sorry for the sucky ending :/ I kinda suck at those. Thank you so much for sticking with me until the end! I love all of you guys! Please check out my other stories and ****review! And look out for more!**


End file.
